Second time Around
by sherridin
Summary: jott. Jean has come back after leaving the x-men more than two years ago. Where will Scott and Jean's rocky relationship go to now? Done!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Got inspired seeing them all grown up at ascension II so I wrote this fic. Oh and I liked Jean's shorter hair at the future x-men line up so I'll make it as that. Anyways, the story sets around four years after ascension. This is mostly about Scott and Jean's relationship. I love them to bits.

Second Time Around

Kitty scrunched up her nose. "Oh, you're like so going to be in trouble Drake."

"What?" asked Bobby.

Kitty tapped her foot on the living room floor that was now covered in melted ice.

Ray, who followed Bobby in, grinned devilishly. "Oh yeah. Wait til Storm sees this. You'll be dead for sure. And the tree's totally drenched."

They looked up the Christmas tree that was painstakingly decorated by Ororo with non traditional Christmas decorations coming from Africa. But the tree was now limp with water.

Bobby groaned.

Kurt teleported right in the middle of a big puddle. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he felt the icy water reach up to his heels. "Vat happened in here?"

Kitty and Ray pointed a finger at Bobby.

"Oh boy," Kurt said solemnly, "She will kill you."

Bobby cringed at his friends' identical forecast and promptly scowled. "Look I just thought a winter Christmas was what we need. I mean a little ice won't hurt."

Kitty snorted. "Until they melted dummy."

Bobby said sarcastically, "Hmm, why didn't I think of that? I guess not everyone's as smart as you, Ms. Columbia scholar."

Kitty glared at him. "Stuff it, Bobby."

Bobby sighed. "Sorry, I just thought I could hold up the ice."

"Until someone opened the heater," Kurt piped up.

"How can anyone be feeling cold when its 50 degrees outside?" Bobby grumbled.

"Um, unlike you, Drake, we aren't made out of ice," Ray replied.

"Well, who likes a hot Christmas anyway? It's suppose to snow," Bobby scowled again, "Now I have this big mess."

"You could haf requested Ororo to fix that," Kurt said, "but if she sees this now, expect an Australian December, my friend."

Kitty, Ray, and Kurt laughed, much to Bobby's grumbles. Then the laughter stopped abruptly and Bobby pretty much had a good idea who had just entered the room.

"Bobby?!" Ororo tired to calmly address the guilty boy, as she surveyed how the living room looked like it's been drowned. "What. In heaven's sake. Did you do now?"

"Good luck," said Kitty as she phased through the wall while Ray tip toed out of the room and Kurt left with a bamf.

Scott who entered the room with Ororo surveyed the area and suppressed a laugh. Just like the old times when Bobby was too impatient for snow and decided to created his own winter wonderland inside the mansion. He remembered the last time when Bobby flooded the mansion with ice. It was a few years ago. When Jean was still with them. He frowned and quickly shut the thought away.

"Bobby!?" Storm yelled, as she had just dropped her gaze upon her wilted tree.

Scott couldn't help but give a snort at the stuttering state of the usually smooth ice cube. Scott made the mistake of snorting a bit too loudly. Ororo raised her eyebrow. "Is there something funny, Scott? Does this wilting tree look funny to you?"

Hoo boy. "No, no. Of course not, " Scott replied as he quickly stepped backwards for the door, concluding that it was safer for him to get out of sight.

Scott went into the kitchen where Dr. McCoy was fixing a sandwich.

"From all those commotion I'm hearing, I figure Bobby got in trouble with Ororo again," Hank commented.

Scott opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Yep, I think he'll be fixing the tree up again this year."

"Hmm, another white Christmas with those icicle ornaments of his."

"I won't be sticking around for that this time. I'm thinking of spending Christmas at Alex's. I haven't seen him lately."

Hank choked on his sandwich. "Um, I think you'll find it in your best interests to stay here for the holidays."

Scott took a swig of soda. "Why's that? I can sure skip winter for sunny Hawaii."

Hank replied, "It's unofficial but I heard the professor talking to Jean on the phone. I think she's coming over."

Scott froze at her name. "Are you sure?"

"I said it's unofficial."

"When's she coming?"

Hank sighed, "I said it's unofficial, Summers. Why don't you ask--"

But Scott was already out of the door.

***

Scott paced from one end of the empty rec room to the other. His mind was racing on the confirmed news from the Prof that Jean was indeed joining them for Christmas. He ran his hand over his head. He haven't seen her for a long time. Two years to be exact. Two long years.

He doesn't know what to expect or how to act when he sees her again. Sure they've had communicated from time to time. Maybe an occasional e-mail or chat on the net or even rarer, a phone call, but it was always in a polite exchange, rather unnatural and clipped. They didn't seem like the best friends who, once upon a time couldn't be separated from each other's sides or the lovers they had later become when they grew older. Instead, now they talk as if they were acquaintances or, at best, former colleagues.

But now that Scott will see her again, he knew they couldn't keep this charade up any longer. They won't be able to hide behind their telephones or their PCs. Now they'll see each other face to face. Scott kept on pacing the length of the room and it was in this state that Rogue found him.

Rogue poked her head inside and asked tentatively, "Scott? You okay? You look like you're gonna leave the carpet battered."

Scott looked up, distracted. "What?"

"I asked if something's bothering you."

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, it's really good news but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Rogue prompted.

"Jean's coming over."

"Oh." Rogue uttered, "That's nice." It really was. She hadn't seen Jean since she left. She and Jean had started out in the wrong foot with Rogue having issues with the seemingly perfect redhead and Jean having issues of her own with the rebel's attitude. But both outgrew that stage and both earned the respect of one another and became friends albeit never close ones.

But Rogue never did understand why Jean left the institute so suddenly. Jean said there was a better program in Boston for a career in genetics but there were good universities in New York too. And Rogue didn't like the way it affected Scott. She remembered that they parted in unpleasant conditions and even though they had some sort of truce now, they were a long way from having the special friendship they used to have that Rouge used to envy. _I'm not jealous of that now_, Rogue thought with a smile on her lips, thinking about Remy. Rogue snapped back to the present situation when Scott started to pace the room again.

"Hey, chill," Rogue called out.

"I can't," he dully replied.

"When will she be coming over anyways?"

"Next week but the prof said she's not definite. It might be a week after that."

"Look, you'll drop dead with cardiac arrest if you kept on being this nervous until gawdknows when Jean's coming over."

"I'm not nervous. I'm just preparing myself," Scott retorted.

"Uh- huh, I can see that. Just make sure not to 'over prepare' yourself."

Rogue shook her head. Then she said in a softer voice, "Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine."

Scott looked up and gave a half smile back. "Yeah, I guess."

***

They just had a killer danger room practice and it was evident in the way all of them just sprawled around the rec room, laying their aching bodies on the couches.

"I'm starving," Remy announced to anyone who cares to hear.

"So am I," said Kitty, nestling on the sofa's cushion.

"Then let's eat. Dinner should be ready." Kurt said, standing up from his armchair.

"Housekeeper's out," Bobby sullenly replied, "And the pantry's stock seems to be low."

"What?" Kurt cried as he plopped back into the chair. "No food?"

"Pantry stock low," Kitty grumbled, "I wonder why." He shot Bobby and Kurt dirty looks.

"So we're just gonna starve to death?" Remy asked.

"Better starve to death than have Kitty cook for us," Rogue replied, propping the pillows to support her sore back.

"Hey!" Kitty now glared at Rogue. "I know my cooking is not perfect but after a lot of practice, you have to agree it's getting better."

"It is, Kitten," Peter said.

"See?" Kitty gave an I-told-you-so-look at Rogue.

"Overstatement of the year," Kurt mumbled lowly.

Leaning to where Kurt was sitting, Peter whispered back, "You have to agree before she cooks more to prove her point."

"Ah, yes, wise move," Kurt said, nodding.

"I repeat my question 'Are we just gonna starve here?'" Remy asked wearily.

"If you're so hungry, you call for pizza," Bobby replied.

"I'm tired, you call," Remy replied.

"You call, Rogue," Bobby said, nodding to her, "You're closest to the phone."

"No, I'm not," Rogue mumbled, her eyes closed.

Nobody wanted to move and thus just stayed at their comfortable positions.

A few minutes later, Scott walked in and sat next to Kitty.

"Call for pizza, Slim," Kurt said.

"I've already did thirty minutes ago," Scott replied, leaning back and propping his feet up the coffee table.

"Thank God," said Kurt.

"Now I know why you're team leader," Remy called out.

The doorbell rang. And again nobody moved.

"You get it," Remy said to particularly no one.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Anyone."

"Bobby, you get it. It's pizza, your favorite," Kitty lured.

"Anything that is edible is his favorite," Rogue commented. She waited for a comeback but didn't hear one. She looked over to where Bobby was sitting and saw him sound asleep. "Drake's out. You get it Kurt."

"No, you get it Scott," Kurt said, "It's your fault why we're all so dead tired from the training anyways."

"I was just following Logan's program," Scott retorted.

"That alone is a mistake my friend," Kurt replied.

The doorbell rang again.

"Fine, fine," Scott muttered, finally standing up.

The poor delivery man must be freezing out. Scott hurried towards the door and opened it.

And came face to face with Jean.

Scott stood there motionless.

Jean's green eyes crinkled into a smile. "Hey."

Scott forgot how to breathe. His voice stuck at the back of his throat.

"Hey," he finally said back.

"God, it's been what? Two years?" She shook her head. "You look the same as ever."

"You hair's shorter," Scott said.

Jean patted her shoulder length hair and laughed. "Is that all you're gonna say to me, Slim?"

"Yeah, that and that it looks pretty on you," Scott replied.

"Right. So my hair's pretty," Jean teasingly said.

Scott gave a half smile and then realizing that Jean's still outside, quickly ushered her in and took her luggage from her.

Looking around the familiar interior, Jean felt a sense of nostalgia setting in. "Oh God, I miss this place."

"You should have visited before," Scott said, setting her luggage aside.

"I don't have the time. You know how busy I am with my studies," Jean replied. But both knew she wasn't exactly being truthful.

"I'm glad I'm finally here. This visit is long overdue. I miss my family." Jean paused. "I miss you a lot."

Scott replied, "I miss my friend too."

Jean gave him a small smile.

Scott cleared his throat. "Come meet the others. They'll be glad to see you."

Walking into the rec room, Scott started to announce, "Hey guys--"

But Kurt cut him off. "Oh good! I was about to get off this chair. You were just taking too long with the pizza."

Jean looked around at the lounging x-men and gave a laugh. "What kind of training did Logan put you guys through this time?"

The room suddenly perked up at the sound of their former teammate.

"Jean!" Kitty jumped up and hugged her friend. "I thought you said you would arrive next week."

"I got off early and decided to just surprise you guys."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Now that must be the pizza," Kurt announced.

And since they were on their feet anyways, they all went to the front door to greet it.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Scott killed the engine and was about to assist the professor from the car when Jean offered to help.

"I'll do it," Jean said, telekinetically lifting the professor to his wheelchair.

"Are you still practicing?" her mentor asked.

"Yes, I use tk doing chores, when no one's looking of course. And at least twice a week, I try to do those telepathic exercises you taught me."

Charles smiled, pleased. "I'm glad you're still making it habit."

"I'm afraid if I don't I might forget how to control them and end up hearing things again."

"And we certainly don't want that to happen," Charles agreed, remembering the last time when Jean's powers grew out of control. She most dreadfully caused havoc with her mind. It was why he was not supportive of her decision to leave the institute in the first place. He knew how her powers overwhelms her at times, even if she had been in control of them over the years by undergoing those relentless trainings. But in the end, Charles didn't have a choice but to see her go. And he felt saddened as if his own child was abandoning him.

Charles loves all his students equally but unconsciously he had gained favorites among them (though he would be the last to admit that to himself) And Jean no doubt is one of them. She had always been special to him for a lot of reasons. Jean was his first student, the first one that he had taken in. The first one he had taught and guided before the dozens of others came along. And because they shared the same gift of telepathy, Charles felt a connection with her. He treated her as his protégé. He knew the wonders and curses this ability can bring and withheld no barriers in handing down his knowledge to her.

Charles had also thought that of all the students, Jean was one of those who firmly believe in their mission of mutant and humanity's coexistence. That's why it came a shock to him when she approached him one afternoon and firmly told him that she wanted leave. He listened to her reasons but knew that there were more to that. But she wasn't ready to tell him and thus he just left it at that.

Hank got out of the car and started to push the professor inside the institute.

Jean hung back. "You guys go ahead. I just want to take a walk. It's beautiful out here."

"Ok, don't stay out too long though. Looks like this snow won't be letting up soon," Hank said.

Scott started to go in but then changed his mind. He turned to Jean and hesitantly asked, "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Jean looked at him surprised. "Of course not." For the past couple of days they were happily catching up with each other's lives but somehow a barrier still stood between them.

"You were kind of quiet tonight," Scott observed.

"No, I wasn't."

"Come on, Jean," Scott lightly said, "Two years didn't make me know you less."

Jean fell silent. They just had a dinner with the team. Jean was having a good time until Sarah showed up.

Jean was so surprised when a pretty blue-eyed girl with straight blonde hair dropped by their table and kissed Scott on the lips. Scott smiled in return. Jean was taken aback, as Scott had never mentioned Sarah to her before. Jean proceeded to just plaster a smile on her face all throughout the night before anybody would suspect that she was bothered by it.

That girl kissed Scott for pete sakes! Her Scott. Jean tried to push the gnawing feeling down that she knows is jealousy. Jean reproached herself. She was the one who broke it off. She had no right to feel jealous.

"I was just tired."

"Okay."

"So um, you and Sarah," Jean said, "How long have you been going out?"

Scott replied, "A couple of weeks but nothing really serious yet."

Good. "She seems, uh nice."

"Yeah she is. When I first asked her out, she knew I was a mutant but that didn't bother her at all."

Jean heard the lilt and considered that maybe this wasn't just "nothing really serious".

The only nice thing about their meeting was that Sarah mentioned she had heard a lot about Jean from Scott.

Yes, Sarah had heard a lot about the best friend, Jean glumly thought, nothing more than a friend. A best friend who, come to think of it, hadn't actually been close to her supposedly best bud lately. So technically they're not even considered as that. Jean sighed.

Scott looked at her oddly, "Hey, come on. Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's us, Scott," she replied.

Scott's heart skipped a beat. Was she...?

"I mean, we haven't been exactly opening up to each other. I know we ended our, um relationship pretty badly, but it's sad that I had to lose my friend too."

Scott exhaled.

Jean continued, "I've been really lonely. Two whole years. I mean since I was 12 years old, you were my closest friend. We're always together. I always come to you when I had troubles. I tell you almost everything--"

"Almost?" Scott asked with a smile.

"There are still some things you don't know, Summers," Jean said darkly.

"I beg to differ." Scott said teasingly.

Jean gave a small smile.

Scott glanced at her. "But yeah, I know what you mean. I missed you too. A lot. I guess we took the consequence of not being able to go back to where our friendship left off. I was just so sure that we'll end up together that I never really thought about what would happen if the couple thing didn't work out."

"You were that sure?" she asked softly.

"I thought you were too."

"I thought I was."

"Then why?"

Jean knew what he was asking about but at the moment really didn't want to talk about it.

Scott faced her. "I still want to know. I mean I understand that you wanted to live a life beyond the x-men but I know you're still holding back something. You of all people are a follower of Professor's dream. You believe in it at times when even I didn't. But you suddenly changed your mind. Why?"

Jean avoided his gaze. "As selfish as my reasons are, I just wanted a life apart from the team. I still believe at what you're doing. I just want to experience something more."

Scott shook his head. He won't be taking any more of this excuse. "Experience something more what? More worthwhile?" he sarcastically asked.

"If you envision me to be someone who's so perfect, who's so secure in her future and unselfish in her actions, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not," Jean retorted.

"I didn't say that."

"Then stop telling me I was wrong to leave," said Jean, her voice rising.

"I didn't say that!" Scott said exasperatedly.

"You're not but I can see it all over your face."

Scott turned to face her. "Look, Jean, I'm still trying to understand why you left. In some ways I still feel sore about it."

Jean fell silent. A snowflake softly landed on Scott's eyebrow. Without thinking, Jean reached up and gently brushed it away. Scott was a bit taken aback with the affectionate gesture.

Scott spoke in a softer tone. "You weren't wrong for leaving. There's no contract that said you have to stay. I just want to know why."

Jean hesitated. "I was sacred."

Of all the answers he didn't expect that.

"Of what?"

"Of how serious we're going."

Scott looked confused. "Of how serious we were going? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't a reason to break up with you. I didn't know how to say it. I still had feelings for you. I was just scared when loving you almost... I don't know... almost hurts." Jean paused, looking at how Scott was feeling. But he remained silent. Or rather baffled.

"That mission we had against Sinister. When you got into a coma for a week. It scared the hell out of me. When I thought I was about to loose you...I was a wreck, Scott. And when you woke up, I was so relieved and happy, but then another mission came and put us in the same position."

"I know this is what we signed up for. I mean, if anyone should know, we should. The two of us had been doing this before anyone else in the team. But at that time, I just couldn't take it anymore." Jean shook her head, wondering if she actually made sense to him. She left because of too much love? Because of its intensity?

"It sounds crazy but it was how I felt. Every mission made me worry. And the feeling was making me feel trapped and suffocated. I needed to get away."

Jean took a deep breath. It wasn't only that. At that time, there were those dreams. Nightmares where Jean sees herself hurting everyone she cared for. She'd be consumed by flames, hungry for power, eager for destruction.

It was a secret that she never told anyone, not even Scott.

Scott frowned. "So I was suffocating you?" he asked, confused and hurt.

"No!" Jean replied guiltily. She sighed. "I mean, yeah sort of, but it's not just you. It was our dreams, our plans, our rapport - It was all too much."

Scott pursed his lips. "You should have told me that we were going too fast."

"But would you understand if I told you at that time?"

"Not really. But I still wish you were honest with me."

"I didn't even understand myself at that time. I just felt that I had to get away somehow before I go crazy."

"So that's why you had been touchy at those last couple of weeks. I thought I did something wrong especially when you left suddenly like that."

Jean sighed. "I understand if you're mad-"

Scott cut in, "I'm not mad, Jean. Confused but not mad. Jeez, I mean how could I be when your reason for leaving was because you cared too much." Hating to see Jean this sad, Scott gave Jean an exaggerated shrug. "But you sure do know how to give an excuse. You end up getting me all flattered."

Jean's mouth twitched. "It's the truth. Besides, that's not the only reason. The genetics program was a big factor. I really wanted to live on my own, at least for a while. I wanted to try new things. I wasn't lying."

"Yeah, yeah. Now that's what you're telling me," Scott mockingly waved it off. "Awhile ago, you were saying a different thing - buttering me up and telling me that you love me too much. Tsk, tsk"

"Oh, don't get fresh with me, Summers." Jean warned while the hand behind her back caught a floating fat ball of snow. Without warning Jean threw it at a startled Scott.

"Oh great," Scott groaned as he promptly knelt down to scoop up snow with both hands, "You know I always lose in this."

And he was right. Before he can even throw any snowballs at her, a dozen had already pelted him, coming at all sides.

"Jean! This is unfair!"

After a few more rounds, snow covered Scott finally caught up with her and took the opportunity to grab her feet. Unbalanced, Jean gave a yelp as she fell down on the soft snow, while Scott fell on top of her. Their bodies were pressed together now and their faces were inches apart. The comical expressions were now absent from their faces. Jean was desperately trying to see his eyes. But it lasted for only a few seconds. Scott rolled over and just laid beside Jean.

They laid there for a long time while the snow kept on falling on top of them. It was a peaceful silence, something that Jean missed between them. She was glad she finally told him all this.

But there was something else.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"From our link, there were times... a couple of instances when I picked up some thoughts from your mind... about marriage."

Scott's eyes widened. He thought he had hidden those thoughts well from the telepath.

"Those were just thoughts passing by, sure I entertain the possibility but that doesn't mean I'd propose."

"But it felt so real."

"You're the telepath, you know a person doesn't always act on their thoughts."

"I know, but those thoughts, they really took me by surprise." Then she asked what Scott knew was coming. "But were you about to ask at that time?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Jean smiled ruefully. "And if you asked, I might say yes."

"And that's bad?" he asked, mock aghast.

"We were too young."

"You could have just said no if the question came."

"And you won't be hurt by it?"

"I would. But when you left, that hurt too."

"This is all your fault."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you have to think about this marriage stuff?"

"Like I said those were just thoughts. You're just being the telepath that you are, opening up this rapport between us," he blamed teasingly.

Jean smiled and they fell silent once more.

"So Scott."

"Yeah?"

"We're okay now right?" She turned to look at him.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we are."

"I mean, can we now put all these awkward stuff behind us and start being friends again?"

Scott smiled at her. "That's what we've been doing for the past hour."

"So we're good," she assessed.

"Yeah, we're good."

Jean smiled contentedly. "Good."

After awhile, Scott sat up. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold and wet."

He offered his hand to Jean, and Jean took it but instead of getting up she pulled Scott down hard. Not expecting that, Scott fell face down to the snow.

"Jean!" he laughed. But she already got a head start.

***

Charles chuckled as he saw his two students romping around in the snow with reckless abandon. When the group had eaten out earlier, both seemed to be matured twenty something adults. Jean seemed to have grown up a lot, talking about her genetics research and studies and how she was living alone. And Scott, he had been so serious lately, always brooding about one thing to the next, immersing himself in the leadership role of the team. But seeing them like this, they had become children again. Not unlike the ten year old girl and the twelve year old boy that he had first taken in.

"I haven't seen Scott like this in a long time," Ororo commented as she and Charles had been watching them from the window for a couple of minutes now. "Nobody else can pull Scott out of his shell like Jean can."

"Remember how inseparable they were when they were kids?" Charles asked.

Ororo looked at him. "You missed them being children, aren't you Charles?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, the years seem to pass by so quickly. And now my x-men have all grown up. I sometimes wonder. I wonder if I had done right raising them in this hostile environment. They had to face all these problems that most people twice their age haven't even encountered in their wildest imagination. I sometimes ask myself what right did I have to put them in this situation wherein they could have been easily hurt or killed in any given day. And if they walked off without any physical injuries, perhaps mentally or emotionally damaged from all the harshness they had faced in life in such an early age."

Ororo thought carefully from where all this came from all of the sudden. Then looking outside the window she knew. "This has something to do with Jean leaving, hasn't it?"

"I discouraged her from moving away, but now seeing her back, how she looked so happy being independent, how grown up she is, I wonder if all are better off without having to live under the constraints of constant missions and battles."

"Do you still doubt yourself, Charles? After all this time? You have raised them to be wonderful people, as you can now see-- in control and confident in their lives because of your help. Yes, they were raised in a harsh environment but all these only made them stronger and wiser. And in the matter of whether or not they feel complied to follow the dream, they can choose to leave this business if they wanted to, as Jean has. They have minds of their own, and they choose to follow you, to follow the dream."

A shriek and a hoot was heard from outside as the two racing figures continued to pelt each other with snow. Charles smiled, comforted, for the moment, at Ororo's words and contented at the sight of his two students.

***

Note: I'm almost finished with Chapter 3 but I still have loads of homework to do (yes, on Christmas break! How inhumane.) so I'm not sure when I can put it up. But it won't be too far off. Oh, and thanks for the feedbacks. Keep 'em coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men. What a shock. And the song "Everything" is from Lifehouse. I just love that song. Wonderful wonderful. Note: In this story, Rouge's able to fly and has already acquired super strength (yea!) and (( )) means psychic rapport, just like the one they had in the comics

* * *

Jean flew up while covering herself with a telekinetic bubble to ward of the blasts.

"Go on! You're covered," she yelled at Rogue and Bobby as they proceeded to cross the narrow metal bridge. With precision, Jean began dismantling the laser guns that had littered the area.

Two massive droids with long flexible tentacles blocked Rouge and Bobby at the other side of the bridge. A tentacle thrusted sharply towards Rouge but she caught it deftly with both hands, just in time before the tentacle's pincers stung her. She jerked the droid towards her and easily sent it hurling towards the opposite direction. But the machine remained unscathed as it steadied itself by using its numerous tentacles.

Bobby meanwhile iced up the second droid but to his dismay saw his encased ice melting a few seconds later. "Ice not working on them!" he called out, as the droid whipped its tentacles towards the iceman. He ducked just in time and gave the droid another zap of ice. This time Jean threw the ice- encased droid forcefully with her TK before it had the chance to melt the ice off. A couple of tentacles were dismantled but it stood up steadily again after a few moments.

Rouge flew over her droid and delivered a punch at its body. Before Rouge could get clear, a tentacle circled itself tightly at her waist.

Bobby iced up the tentacle holding Rouge, making it easy for Rouge to snap the stiff metal into two.

"There's gotta be some weak area," Rouge yelled as she looked at the approaching droids.

Jean slammed a droid against the far wall but it rose up without difficulty and whipped towards her. "Where? I already tried applying pressure on different points."

"This is impossible," Bobby muttered as he watched the second droid melt off his ice again.

Just then a third droid appeared behind Jean who was caught unaware.

Before Rouge can yell a warning, the droid drew a tentacle around Jean's foot and dangled her upside down. Another tentacle closed in on her and stung her with its pincers before releasing her to a twelve feet drop.

Reflexively, her TK caught her as she slumped down to the floor.

"Simulation aborted," a mechanical voice said.

Bobby knelt down near Jean. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just bruised," she replied, getting up with Rouge's extended hand.

The danger room door opened and Scott jogged towards Jean. "Jean?"

"I'm fine," she said in a clipped tone. More than anything else, it was her ego that was sore.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to participate in this exercise. It's an advanced level and you haven't been in a combat situation for two years. I should have-" But Scott was interrupted with Jean's icy glare.

"I can handle advanced levels," she replied coolly.

"Hey, you should check your leg," Bobby pointed out. Jean's uniform on her left leg was torn from the tentacle's tight grip revealing her raw ankle.

"Let's go to the infirmary," Scott said, leading the way. Jean reluctantly followed him.

Jean sat on the examining table as Scott began to cut the fabric of her uniform, exposing her left leg knee down.

Scott began to clean up the cuts. Jean winced at the sting. "Sorry," Scott muttered reflexively.

"You should have started at a lower level," Scott cautiously said, knowing that he would get a glare for saying that.

And he was right as the redhead snapped, "So you think I'm too rusty for this now?"

"If I'm in your place, with a break that long, I would have been rusty too," said Scott, as he bandaged her cuts.

"And not unlike me, you would still go ahead, " Jean said.

Scott paused, knowing she just trapped him in his argument. "True."

"So stop trying to keep me off it. It won't work."

Knowing firsthand how stubborn Jean can be, he sighed. "Fine, I'll shut up about it. I just worry that-"

"Don't be worried," she said in a softer voice, " Okay?"

Scott didn't reply to that as his fingers delicately brushed her ankle. "It's not swollen or sprained. The bruise won't stay long," he said, handing her an icepack, "Just don't over work it."

Jean gratefully placed the icepack on the sore ankle and after a few seconds felt its coolness soothe the sting. "Does Logan still design these sessions?"

"Well yeah, but I do a lot too," he said, his voice having a hint of pride.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you did this particular droid simulation, didn't you?"

Scott answered somewhat proudly, "Yeah, pretty hard huh?"

"Oh my God, you're Logan's replacement now," Jean said mock horrified.

Scott laughed. "That's supposed to be compliment right?"

"Depends on how you take it."

After awhile, Scott wiped his hands on a towel. "Hey, I um, have to get going."

"Going where?" she asked, slipping off the table.

"I got a date with Sarah." He said this simply, almost too nonchalantly.

Jean felt her stomach drop. "Oh, okay, you go ahead. Don't want to be late," said Jean in the cheeriest manner she could muster, which she found out wasn't cheery sounding at all.

***

Kitty found Jean in a bad mood after Jean had attended another danger session in which she got shot down again. "Again!" she complained to Kitty. "Three times in a row!"

"Look, you have to like stop obsessing over these sessions. You just need some practice," Kitty advised.

"But I was ready for those blasts. How could I have missed it?" Jean said heatedly, her temper getting better of her. And this time she was angry with herself.

"Scott's danger room obsession is like totally rubbing on to you or something."

Jean sighed. "It's just that I still want to prove that I'm still cut out for this."

"I told you, all you need is some practice to get you back on track. But all this excessive training will like wear you out. You need to get your mind off this."

"Yeah, well."

Kitty's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. Let's have a girls' night out. Well, just the two of us because Rouge's out with Gambit. But it'll still be fun. It'll like cheer you up!"

Jean started shaking her head but Kitty spoke before the other girl could. "Come on! There's this club I know, it's the current hot spot in town. It's a fab place and we could totally meet some cute guys there." Kitty wriggled her eyebrows.

Jean had to smile at her proposal, Kitty's infectious cheery attitude rubbing on to her.

They arrived at the club later, dressed in trendy outfits. ("Dressing up is like the best part," said Kitty.) Kitty had on a black leather skirt and a shimmering purple top. Beside her, Jean wore dark jeans and a red halter top that ties on the back. The two caught the eyes of several men when they walked inside the club, but the boys were ignored as Jean and Kitty just chatted away the night. They talked catching up on the gossip in the mansion, on their lives in college, and more.

". so afterwards Remy and Peter stayed," Kitty finished, taking a sip of her drink.

"They seem nice," Jean commented.

"Yeah," Kitty said somewhat dreamily.

Jean stifled a laugh. "Is there something going on between you and the big guy."

"Peter? No, why would you say that?" Kitty objected vehemently but Jean couldn't help notice a blush creeping on her face.

"I don't know, he seems sweet towards you."

"He does? Well, no. He's sweet to everyone. Besides he's like too old for me." Kitty said.

"Not that old," Jean pointed out.

"Trust me, there's nothing between us," Kitty said, "That's why we're here aren't we? To check out some guys."

"Well, the cute guy on your left has been eyeing you for a few minutes now," Jean said.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Really?"

"And he's projecting too."

"Ooh, what is he thinking?" asked Kitty excitedly.

"He thinks you're gorgeous and he's trying to gather up the courage to talk to you and he's finding the right time when to talk to you. which is just abouttt. now."

And just as Jean said, the guy strode up to them and asked Kitty for a dance.

"You don't mind?" Kitty asked Jean.

"I'm fine here. Go and have fun," Jean replied.

Jean watched happily after Kitty.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jean Grey."

Jean's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice that she haven't heard since graduation day. She turned around to find Duncan, looking tan and blond and handsome as ever. He could easily be mistaken as a big shot Hollywood actor especially with the pretty model-thin brunette in a black lacey number flanked by his side.

"What a pleasant surprise. When I saw a glimpse of that red hair I knew it must be you," Duncan said, flashing her his dashing smile.

"Glad to see you too Duncan," Jean said rather testily, not quite forgetting how a jerk he can be.

"Hey, come on," Duncan said, flashing Jean another smile while detangling himself from the sulking brunette. "Let bygones be bygones. High school was a long time ago."

But his charming smile and confident manner that could normally make other girls swoon had no effect on the redhead other than eliciting an unladylike grunt from her.

But her response only made Duncan want to stay more. He was getting tired of the easy game of getting the girls. He enjoys a good challenge every now and then. And if he remembered correctly Jean had been a constant challenge in high school. His status as being the captain of the football team and being the most popular guy in school didn't totally reeled Jean in. He knew his charm and antics did work on her but only to some extent. He remembered the time that she really did became impressed with him was when he helped out a kid who fell down from a wheelchair. He doesn't do much of this good Samaritan business, of course, but he knew Jean was nearby to see his actions, so he figured might as well take the advantage. It worked like a charm and she began to warm up more quickly after that.

"Come on, Jean. After all these years, you can't still be mad."

"Your date's walking away," Jean pointedly said.

"This is a club," he said as if that would explain everything.

"And that means what?"

"That means she can busy herself with other things." Duncan saw Jean roll her eyes and replied, "It's not like I'm attached to the hip with her. We take things casually--"

"Of course, who cares about commitment anyways?" Jean said sarcastically.

Duncan gave a lopsided grin. "You know, you look really pretty when you get pissed."

Jean rolled her eyes again, "Are you seriously expecting for that piece of flattery to work?"

"It's not flattery. I mean it," Duncan insisted. Then losing his pretentious manner, he said, "Hey, look. I know I was a jerk a few years back but even if you don't want to believe it, I changed. I guess college and work life do that to people. You know, open up their horizons and stuff. "

"I 'm sorry I acted like an asshole when I learned that you and your friends were mutants. Honestly, things just blew out of proportion."

"Apology accepted," she said curtly.

Duncan broke into a grin. "That's a start. So tell me, what have you been up to lately?" Interpreting her answer as an invitation to talk, he sat down on the stool beside her.

Jean sighed. Talking to the Duncan right now doesn't appeal to her at the moment. She wanted to be left alone.

"Duncan, I really don't feel like-"

"What about Summers? I'm surprised he's not here. If I remember correctly he's always glued to your side. Even when we were together back then, he was like popping up every so often to be with you. Where's he now?"

"He has other places to go," Jean said snappily.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys broke up?" He still asked even though from Jean's reply and tone, Duncan had a hunch that they did. When the redhead just glared at him, Duncan wiped the easy going smile on his face and changed to sensitive mode. Girls always fall for that. "He broke with you did he?"

"We broke up two years ago," she said for the sake of shutting Duncan up.

"Oh, that's a long time ago," Duncan said, waving it off. He thought that the break up was recent. He's a bit disappointed that he can't play the sensitive-guy-comforting-upset-hot-girl card anymore. "So what about now? You seeing someone?"

"No, but Scott is," Jean muttered bitterly before she realized what she said.

"Aww, don't worry babe, Summers has always been a jerk," he said graciously, not having the slightest smidge of difficulty rolling insults about Scott whom he had always disliked.

"He's an asshole. If he left you then the hell with him. A beautiful, smart girl like you can do so much better."

"Shut up," she snapped.

"But if he can't appreciate you-"

"Would you just shut up and stop being--- look I really don't feel like talking about this." Jean said exasperated.

"Just think, Jean, it's been two years. You have to move on and accept the fact that he left you-"

"I was the one who left!" Jean said, her voice rising. "Now just leave me alone!"

Duncan was taken by surprise. He thought Jean was the one who got dumped. And he has been good at reading women's body language and actions. He had a lot of practice after all. But Jean. She has always been quite unpredictable and not too mention volatile. Duncan decided to just head back to brunette he had a while ago. Things were much easier with her.

Kitty arrived a minute later. "Was that Duncan?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing worthwhile."

But Kitty could see that Jean was bothered. "Hey come on, let's dance," Kitty said yanking Jean's arm.

"Yeah, let's have some fun."

***

They got back two in the morning with their feet aching. Kitty had already headed for her room, calling it a night. But Jean was still wide-awake. Although tired, she felt wound up from all the music and rhythm. The energy still hasn't worn off. She still wants to dance. The mansion was asleep anyways. She sang and twirled and danced all the way to the kitchen. Until she felt someone watching.

Jean froze in the middle of moving her shoulders to the imaginary beat. She turned around and sure enough found herself a spectator. Scott was sitting by the kitchen counter with an amused smile on his face. Jean colored slightly.

"Oh come on, I was enjoying the show," he teased.

Trying to ignore what had just happened, Jean flipped a misplaced lock of hair over her shoulders and walked composedly towards the fridge.

"You dance really well even without music," Scott said wickedly, "Makes me want to dance."

Jean closed the fridge and faced Scott. "Really?"

Scott wiped the grin off his face as he heard the distinctive lilt in her voice that he knows was trouble.

"So it makes you want to dance too?" Jean asked sweetly.

"I didn't mean it makes me want to dance. I meant--- I meant--," he stuttered.

"Oh no no no, Mr. Summers, I clearly heard you say you want to dance," Jean said turning on the kitchen radio and finding a good dance song.

Scott groaned. "I didn't mean that. I was just kidding"

"Mm hmm," Jean dismissed. "Now don't be shy," said Jean, yanking Scott from his seat.

"You do know I hate to dance."

"Please?" Jean said. When she looks at him like that, Scott knew he was in for it. He could never say no.

Scott held her hand and suddenly twirled her around. Surprised, Jean laughed and so did he. And so they danced inside the brightly lit kitchen with a fast song playing softly on the radio (lest the wake up everyone).

"Haven't you had enough dancing with Kitty?" he asked incredulously as he watched her dance animatedly, "How do you get so much energy?" She shrugged. "I'll probably sleep like the dead tomorrow," she said, "So why were you awake at this time anyway?"

"Um, Sarah came over," he replied.

That probably translated to making out, Jean thought irritably.

Then the song ended on the radio and was replaced with Lifehouse's "Everything".

Jean thought of sitting down but was surprised by Scott who held out his hand.

Jean gave a small smile and placed her hand on his.

Scott encircled his arm around her waist, his palms touching her bare back. His touch was tentative at first as he became increasingly aware that only flimsy stings were holding her halter top secure. His hand lightly brushed across her skin making Jean tickle. A laugh escaped from her lips as she slightly shivered from his touch.

"What?" he asked.

"That tickles," she murmured, laying her head on his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered back, placing his palms more steadily at her back this time.

They held each other close and just swayed gently to the music, reveling on the feeling this intimacy brings.

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this

Scott closed his eyes. It was intoxicating being so close to her like this. Feeling her touch, inhaling her scent. They opened a slew of memories that he had long buried at the back of his mind. He felt a dull ache as feelings of love and hurt mingled making this experience so bittersweet. He remembered the time they had last danced like this. It was just a few days after he woke up from the coma that he got from a mission. Jean was crying at that dance. She told him she was so worried. Scott had never felt so loved in his life. It never occurred to him that that incident was one of the reasons that would soon make Jean leave.

And now she's back. And now she's in his arms. But things are different. Very different.

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

((everything)) He unconsciously thought out to her.

Jean looked up to meet his eyes, a question forming on her lips.

Scott quickly replied, "It's nothing."

"That's the first thing you thought out to me since... you know." Jean laid her head on his chest again. "I missed our rapport. When it was gone, I felt like something was missing. It was lonely having no one there, yet at the same time, it felt freeing. My thoughts were mine again. I didn't have to share them. I was by myself."

"I know what you mean." And he truly did.

As the last chords of the song ended, they pulled back.

The cool air immediately hit Jean's chest and back. She began to miss the warmth of their embrace. She crossed her arms, trying to make herself feel less cold.

"I'm pretty beat." she lied. "Better head up. Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime," he said as Jean left the kitchen.

"Anytime."

* * *

*** Tell me what you think! Chapter 4 won't be up until. until a long long time. Heh. Thanks for those who reviewed my previous chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything's owned by Marvel except for Sarah. Sarah who? you ask. Just some made up character.

* * *

Sarah Cummings drove through the road that had been familiar to her for the past few weeks. She glanced at car clock, it's only 3 pm. The play she and Scott planned to watch won't start until 7, but that's fine, she wanted to steal Scott away from the mansion. He has been acting strange lately. He's distant and distracted. And on other moments he'd be extra nice and affectionate.

And Sarah knew all of this started when Jean came back.

She's no fool. She knew Scott still has feelings for that wretched girl. The thing that she doesn't know was if his feelings for Jean overshadow his feelings for her. Sarah unconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter. Well, she's not about to let Jean steal her guy without a fight.

Sarah arrived few minutes later, feeling a bit irked with her thoughts about Jean's coming back. She suddenly felt an urgency to see Scott.

The first person she saw in the institute was a brown haired girl with a white streak in the front of her hair.

"Rouge," Sarah called out, remembering her name, "Have you seen Scott?"

"Not really," Rouge replied with her Southern twang, "but there's a bunch of guys at the backyard, maybe he's there."

"Thanks," she replied, then hastily set off to find him.

But to her dismay and annoyance, Sarah found him with her again. She scowled. Sure, they weren't exactly alone. Their other teammates were also there. But Sarah could see that the two were slightly set apart from the others. They were laughing with their heads bent down, as if sharing a private joke.

Bitch, she cursed silently. Just as immediately as Sarah thought that out, Jean stopped her laugh and glanced up. Sarah's eyes widened in surprise but then remembered what Scott said about her powers, something like reading people's minds. Sarah became angry once more. She doesn't even have the decency to keep out of other people's thoughts.

Scott looked up too and saw her. He waved and jogged towards her.

"Hey, you're early," Scott greeted.

Sarah gave a deliberate lingering kiss. She felt a bit better after that, more especially so after she spotted the jealous look on Jean's face.

***

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Scott asked.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Sarah asked icily, lifting her gaze from the window.

Scott frowned. "It's hard not to." He had been talking on and off during the car ride but Sarah wasn't responding at all.

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "With what your mind's been occupied with lately, I'm surprised you even pay attention to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jean. What else?" she spat out her name like it had a bad taste in her mouth.

Scott exhaled. It's not the first time the topic of Jean came up. He felt tired of having to always assure her that there's nothing going on between them and then feeling guilty for knowing that that's not entirely true.

"We didn't do anything," he replied, then realizing how defensive that sounded.

"It's called intuition, Scott," she stated, "Mine's telling me that you still love her."

She continued before Scott could reply, "And don't you dare give me that "we're just friends" crap, because I know it's not true."

"Well, we are just friends," Scott replied heatedly, repeating the line on purpose to make her angry. "What can I say to make you believe that?"

Sarah looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and gambled with her words to get to the truth. "I don't know whether to slap you or pity you. Maybe you're fooling me with that line of yours, I don't know. But if you really believe that you don't have feelings for her anymore, then you're fooling yourself."

Scott didn't know what to say to that. Truthfully, it was a little bit of both. And he knows he's wrong to be hurting Sarah's feelings just because he's not sure of what to do with his.

Trying to push Scott to contradict her, Sarah pressed on, "Even before she came back, you just always had to mention her. Jean this, Jean that. Remember when we were just starting out, I asked you what's the deal between you two and you said you're well over her? I believed you then, but whenever I see you look at her now, I didn't think you were even honest about that."

There was a prolonged pause before she added, "Well... were you?"

"Sarah, I..." he trailed off, unsure on how to say what he wants. The silence stretched long between them. Sarah's eyes began to brim with tears. She's starting to worry. How come he's not denying what she said? He always does before. He would assure Sarah that she's the one he loves and then they'll make up. It's been always like that. So why is he not talking now?

"Just tell me the truth, dammit!" she demanded, panicking at his silence.

Scott pulled over at the side of the street. A few moments later, he emerged out of the car. The tires squealed as Sarah drove off, leaving Scott staring contritely at the direction where she had set off to.

***

Jean padded softly in the hallway, stopping only at a certain door.

Jean knocked lightly before poking her head inside the room.

Scott was still lying in bed while his dark glasses made it indistinguishable whether he was asleep or not. Jean began to back away.

"Hey," Scott croaked, his voice thick from sleep.

"Oh good, you're awake. Merry Christmas," Jean said happily, bounding into the room.

Scott sat up and stretched his back. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he muttered, "You're up early."

Jean shrugged. "I know, I'm just excited, I guess." Truth was she wanted to cheer him up. Scott's been quieter than the usual ever since his break up with Sarah a few days ago. He wouldn't talk about it, but by what Jean picked up from Sarah's more than annoyed thoughts about her on that day, Jean had idea that she might be involved. To say that Jean wasn't happy about the break up would be gargantuan lie, but she doesn't like the effect it had on the more brooding Scott.

Scott scooted over to make room for Jean as she sat crossed legged beside him. He couldn't help but notice that she was only in her nightgown. Her red hair was tousled, indicating that she just came from sleep herself. He grinned, remembering the times before, wherein Jean would go into his room first thing in the morning without even bothering to fix up. They were beautiful mornings— relaxed, happy, comfortable. They were one of the several things that Scott had missed when she left.

"This is for you," Jean said merrily, handing a wrapped present to Scott.

"Thanks."

"Go on, open it."

Scott tore the wrapper aside and opened the lid of the box. "A mug," he said aloud, feeling a bit baffled and let down at the boring gift. That is until he saw the picture on it.

Jean grinned. "I couldn't resist. I saw it in an odds and ends type of store, and this little guy was just screaming you."

Scott had to laugh. A cartoon of a Cyclops took almost half of the mug's space. The monster had the typical single eye, bald head, and all that, but what made it funnier was the way the Cyclops held a poker face.

"It bears some resemblance, don't you think?" Jean said with a glint in her eyes. "He even got the facial expression down pat."

"I think so too," Scott said as he placed the mug next to his face while sporting his own deadpan look.

Jean cracked up. "But it's no competition, you're more good looking then he is," she teased.

"Glad to hear that."

Jean pointed to the mug. "There's something inside too."

Scott rummaged around the festive confetti that took up the mug's insides. Amid the shreds of paper, his fingers touched upon a hard metal object and then drew out a key.

"What's this?"

"It's a key to my apartment," she explained, "So you can go in whenever you want to." Then she added softly, "I'd love for you to come visit me sometimes."

Scott rubbed the metal against his fingers listlessly and then gave a faint smile. "I'd like that too. Won't your flat mate mind?"

"Misty? Nah, she always brings guys over."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Do you bring girls over to your room?" she volleyed back.

"Ok, fine," he replied, getting the message, "I'll just stick to saying 'Thank you for the gift, Jean'"

"Good," she answered and then added. "Hey, I mean it, Slim, drop by sometimes, okay? Boston's not far from here. Well it is, but not that far. Fly over or even use the blackbird for all I care, just don't make me wait for a whole year before I see you again."

"You don't have to pull my leg. I'll come running," he said affectionately, making Jean smile.

"I got something for you too."

Scott opened his closet and pulled out a small gift wrapped in deep blue paper with a gold bow.

"Merry Christmas, Red."

"Thanks," Jean smiled as she pulled on the gold strings that bound the box. It opened to reveal a rustic silver bracelet with small red charms.

Jean's eyes widened. "Oh God, I remember this." She first saw it a couple of years ago in a window display of a jewelry store. She would always look at it whenever she passed by the shop until it wasn't in the display anymore. Jean turned to him and asked incredulously, "How did you get this? How did you even know that I like it? I never told you."

"I saw you looking at it once. And I also got help from Kitty who tipped me off," Scott said, pleased that he had surprised her. "I bought it for your 22nd birthday, but when you left, I didn't have the chance to give it to you. I couldn't bring it back to the store or give it to anyone else, so I just kept it."

"You kept it," Jean repeated thoughtfully, fingering the delicate chain and charms lightly. "After so long." Then shaking her head, Jean closed the box and pushed it towards him. "You shouldn't give it to me. I don't think ... Besides, I know for a fact it's very expensive."

"Hey, I held on to this," Scott replied, "You have to take it, it's for you. It was just... put on hold for some time." Like a lot of things in my life were put on hold when you left, Scott thought.

Scott moved closer to Jean and took her hand. After fumbling twice in the process, he was able to clasp the bracelet around her wrist.

Jean held her hand up horizontally to her eye level, letting the charms dangle and twirl around their chains. The gems caught the sunlight streaming from the window, making specks of light dance across her face.

"Thank you," Jean whispered, her voice indicating that she's grateful not only for the gift.

She lowered hand and saw Scott facing her. She knew that he was staring solely at her even though his eyes were hidden behind the dark glasses. Jean simply stared back and then started to speak, "Scott, ---"

Just then there was a loud bamf. "Guess who just dropped by?" Kurt announced, "It's like St. Nicho—"he stopped as he saw the scene before him— Jean and Scott sitting on the bed, their bodies inches apart, both still in their pajamas with their unkempt hair. Kurt blushed, stammering, "ah... you know, ah... guten morgen!" And he teleported out of sight.

Scott and Jean looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"That's what he gets for always barging into rooms," Scott said, shaking his head.

"He was practically turning purple from his blush." Jean grinned. "Listen I better get dressed. See you later."

Scott's smile faded as Jean left the room. He exhaled. Jean going to his room only in her nightgown was probably not a good idea. He had been feeling strongly about her for weeks but was using every inch of will power to distance himself.

But with every smile she flashes at him, with every sweet word and gesture she directs at him, the barrier he's trying to build gets rapidly torn down as fast as he's trying to put it up. Distancing himself was pointless. Scott ran his hand through his hair, feeling frustrated. The last thing he needs is to follow the same path they had taken last time. He doesn't want to lose her again.

***

A few months later in Boston...

Jean fumbled for her apartment keys as she balanced to hold on to her bag and to a stack of papers. She finally got inside, slung off her shoulder bag, and then turned her attention to the papers at hand again. Jean sighed. She only got a B on her research work—the one she had been painstakingly working on for weeks.

"Why the frown?" Misty Knight, her flat mate asked while drying her wet hair with a fluffy towel.

"A B. "Jean held up her papers. "I got a B."

"Yeah. So?" Misty asked, scanning the papers. "B's fine."

"Yeah, so?" Jean repeated in disbelief. "It's the one about anamenatase and the x-gene. I've been working hard on that. I thought it was good. I thought it could be a B plus."

"Oh, stop being modest," Misty replied, rolling her eyes, "You thought it would be an A."

"Well yeah, that's what I'm hoping for."

"You'll do better," Misty assured her. "Besides you can't be perfect all the time. Just proves that you are human."

"Not funny," Jean fumed.

Misty grinned. She knew how Jean hated to be seen as perfect. But being one of her close friends, Misty's one of the few people who could get away with teasing Jean about it.

"I know you're crushed with that lowly measly B. But could I divert your attention for a minute? Right now, we have other pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?"

"Like what should I wear for my date."

Jean looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah, your big date with Danny."

"The big date at that swanky restaurant," Misty confirmed, "So what should I wear? The short black velvet or the green sheer one? I just can't decide."

"What green sheer one?"

"You know, the one with the high enough slit..." Misty's voice trailed off as she disappeared into her room.

Jean smiled and began shuffling her papers in order. The blinking answering machine at the other side of the room caught her attention. She hope it's Scott. Last time Scott called, he asked if he could drop by next week. It'll be their first meeting since her vacation last December. And Jean's been dying to see him already. With her hands full, she used her TK to press the button.

\\ Jean? You there? Jean? Pick up.\\

Jean froze at Kitty's unusually serious voice.

\\ It's Scott... He's been shot near the abdomen.\\

Jean froze. No, no, God no...

\\He's being operated by Hank at the moment...It's too soon to tell how he's doing but.... he's been like losing a lot of blood... I just want to let you know as soon as possible. I'll give you updates later. Call me back.\\

Thoughts were wildly running through Jean's head while she remained frozen at her place.

Misty, donning the green gown, came out of her room and struck a pose. "Nice huh? I bet---"Misty cut off, alarmed to see her pale friend. "Jean?" she asked worriedly, walking towards Jean while carefully stepping over the scattered papers that Jean had unconsciously dropped. "What's wrong?"

"He's been shot. Scott's been shot. He's... not in a good shape."

Misty's eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," she breathed out.

Misty gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You're in shock. I'll get you some water."

Jean abruptly stood up. "No, no, I'm fine. I have to go."

"Go where? To Bayville?" Misty asked incredulously. "How? It'll be past midnight when you get there."

"I don't care," Jean mumbled, putting on her coat.

"Hey, hey, just slow down for a minute." Misty advised. "It's dark out and you're in no condition to drive."

"I'm fine."

"You're clearly upset. You're not even thinking straight," Misty reasoned.

"I'm thinking more clearly than I've ever been," Jean retorted, "Scott is seriously hurt. He could be... God, I don't know... The one person who's so important to me and I'm not there!"

"Look, I'll drive you there."

"Thanks, Misty, but I'm fine, really," Jean hastily said, "Besides you still have a date to go to. I better get going." Jean grabbed her purse and headed out before Misty could further argue with her.

Misty went to the hallway and yelled after Jean. "Just don't over speed and drive yourself off the road okay?"

Misty shook her head. It's usually Jean who gives out a word of caution and not the other way around. She's not used to this role.

* * *

Well, this one took a while to put up. I just got my hands full at the moment. But I don't think the next one will take that long. I've already finished most parts and am just finding a good way to wrap it up.

And, as always, give me feedback please!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: There's a dialogue in this chapter that is inspired by Jean and Scott's conversation in Uncanny 308. It's the part when Jean was proposing to Scott and I just love that exchange. So I thought I could use that here.

* * *

It was almost 2 AM when Jean finally arrived at the Institute. During her drive, she had been telepathically communicating with the Professor about Scott's condition, so she knew what to expect. But upon seeing him in the infirmary, Jean still had to fight down a cry. His face was pale, putting a stark contrast to the bloodied cut and dark bruise on his forehead. From the covers, she couldn't see his wound at the torso, but she could see his bandaged upper arm.

Jean touched Scott's hand but recoiled slightly upon feeling its coolness. Death was still lingering in her mind. She took his hand again and held it firmly this time, willing it to be warm.

"How is he?" she anxiously asked, directing the question to anybody inside the room.

"He's accepting the blood transfusion, which is a good sign," Hank answered, "He's in a stable condition for now."

"He'll be fine?" Jean asked, never taking her eyes off Scott.

"He probably won't be up for some time and he would need a good deal of time to recuperate but he'll be okay," Hank assured her.

"How did this happen?"

"We went to break up a mob fight outside the courtroom of the Conner trial," Kitty answered.

"Owen Conner?" Jean asked, looking up at Kitty to see that she sporting a couple of bruises as well, "The mutant who was accused of murdering the police officer?"

"Jah, it's the second day of trial and a fight broke out between the anti-mutant group and some of Conner's mutant supporters," Kurt said, "There were just too many of them for us to handle."

"What makes it hard was that the mutants were like, using their powers to fight the non mutants," Kitty explained, "And what's worse, people thought that we were fighting along with the mutants instead of breaking up the riot. So everyone was like, targeting us."

Kurt continued, "Then the police intervened and some shooting happened. It vas so chaotic that we didn't even know who shot Scott."

Jean replied aghast, "You mean a law enforcer could have---?"

"Or a civilian," Kurt interjected.

"It could be anybody," Hank said, "Some people would want to stir things up to create a bigger issue than it already is."

"What are you saying? That some people initiated the fight between the two groups on purpose?"

"Yes, it could have been organized. People were prepared. They brought out guns and knives. They took advantage of the anti-mutant sentiment has been raging around this trial and built on it."

"The hatred between the two groups is simply overwhelming," Charles said wearily, "All that matters for them is to be able to blame the opposing group for the murder and then get the justice-- or rather get the injustice that they want."

"And we're the ones who pays," Rogue said bitterly, "We're trying to help and they don't even know it."

"Yes," Charles said quietly then paused. "But we should never give up hope."

"I know, I know, 'there's always a hope for peaceful mutant and human coexistence'," Rogue said dryly.

Charles started to reply but Rogue cut him short. "Well, they're just a bunch of ideals that we make up in our heads! We're nowhere near the 'peaceful coexistence'. After years of fighting for it and we're still no better off. They still hate us no matter what we try to do! I mean look at Scott!" Rogue said frustrated, gesturing at Scott's still body.

There was a prolonged pause before Jean said slowly, "It doesn't look that way but we are making a difference. Aren't we?"

Rogue was surprised at Jean's reply and then scoffed, "Figures you care more for 'humanity' than you do your ex-boyfriend. I thought you of all people would be angry by this."

"I am," Jean said halfheartedly as she put her gaze back to Scott.

Hank spoke up after a moment's silence. "It's been a long day. We all better get some rest. We can take shifts monitoring Scott."

Jean understandably stayed for the first shift. Hank gave Jean a reassuring squeeze on his way out. "Don't tire yourself. Call someone to take your place after a few hours."

Jean nodded but Hank knew she'd be staying up the whole night.

She waited until no one else was in the room before she finally let the tears fall down her cheeks.

***

Jean pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to find a comfortable position on the armchair. She tugged on the fringes of her cardigan and wrapped it tighter around her. It felt so cold even though it was a fairly warm night.

Jean heard the door open and saw Rogue come in holding a sandwich and a soda.

"Here," Rogue offered, "Got some food from the kitchen."

Jean was a bit taken aback by the change of gesture. It was just a few hours ago when Rogue acted coolly at her response.

"You hungry or not?" Rogue asked.

"Thanks," Jean finally replied.

"I just figured you went straight here when you heard the news. I bet you hadn't had dinner."

"Yeah, I hadn't," Jean said, taking a sip from the soda, "I couldn't think of anything else."

"I bet," Rogue said lightly, "You arrived here at record time. Flew the car or something?"

"No, but I did make the stoplight go green all time," Jean confessed.

Rogue chuckled, making Jean crack a smile herself.

Rogue pulled a chair near and sat down. "Hey, Jean," Rogue said tentatively, "About awhile ago... I didn't mean to say that you don't care about Scott."

"It's okay. You're just saying what you think," Jean said, as she nibbled on her sandwich.

"But I know you cared. Everyone can see that. I was just really mad at the whole thing." Rogue said.

"I was too. Mad and terrified."

Rogue made a face. "Then how the heck could you still stay positive when you're upset?"

"It's crap." Jean shook her head. "It's all crap. I also doubt if we really are making a difference in our fight.""

Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"I just said that because … well, I don't want to think that Scott almost got himself killed for nothing. It just makes it all the more depressing," Jean said slowly.

"Really? And I thought you got this unwavering belief on the peaceful coexistence thing."

Jean said ruefully, "I doubt as much as you do."

"I hate this," Jean murmured.

"Hey, Scott will be okay in no time," Rogue spoke awkwardly, "He'll be up and running soon…. then all of us can get the dumbass who did this. And then along the way, we'll punish the whole mob for starting the fight in the first place---"

"And then we'll make peaceful human-mutant relations work, eliminate crime, and achieve world peace," Jean added sarcastically.

"You forgot to save the whales and patch up the hole in the ozone," Rouge put in without missing a beat.

Jean gave a tiny smile. "So that's mutant-human relations, environment, and world peace," Jean ticked off.

"Tall order but nothing that can't be accomplished."

"Yeah, I mean, world peace? Pfft, where's the challenge?"

"Right. It'll only take the length of our lifetime and the lifetime of our kids and grandkids and the ones after that to reach that."

"And by that time I think evolution had worked its course and everybody would be mutants by then. So there will be a peaceful coexistence."

"Or mankind could go the other way and we won't stop evolving until we reach the level of pond scum."

"Hmm, that's likely too."

Rogue and Jean looked at each other and smiled.

"I never knew cynicism could be so enjoyable."

"I'm glad you're learning a thing or two from me."

Rogue watched Jean polish off the last piece of sandwich before standing up. "I'm getting some few hours of shut eye before it gets bright out. You okay here?"

She smiled her thanks. "Yeah, see you."

***

Scott was nursing a stabbing headache when he finally came around. He blearily opened his eyes and for once was thankful for the ability of his shades to block out the glaring ceiling light.

He lolled his head to the left side and saw a mop of red hair at the lower edge of his bed.

"Jean," he stated dimly. He tried to reach her by extending his arm but couldn't.

Jean, who fell asleep with her arms cradling her head, stirred in his slightest sound. She saw his one of his right hand move and immediately sat up and moved near him.

"Scott?" she asked hopefully.

His didn't reply but his hand reached out to her.

"Oh, God," Jean said in whisper as she squeezed his hand.

Jean gave a shaky smile. "You feel okay?"

But the fatigue and sedative proved too strong to ignore. Scott began to feel the heaviness of his eyelids. It was too taxing to keep his eyes open. As he was slipping back to sleep, faint words reached his ears. "I love you."

Within minutes, Jean sat back, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Scott's breathing.

***

Carrying a tray with both hands, Jean used her TK to push the infirmary's door open. Scott looked up from his bed and was pleasantly surprised to find Jean. He grinned. "Hey, how's Boston? I thought you'd be staying there for more than a couple of nights."

"It's okay. Just wrapped up some of my work. Hope you're hungry," Jean said, placing the tray of soup and bread at a nearby table. "It's chicken and veggie minestrone."

"Yum, another variation of the chicken soup," he said, making a face.

"Don't worry, after a couple more weeks, you can go back to the greasy burgers that clog up your arteries."

Scott looked outside his window. "Well, if I can't choose the food, can I at least choose the venue? Can we eat outside?"

"Umm, Negative. Doctor's orders."

"Aw, Jean, I'm been holed in here for what? Two months?" he complained.

Jean bit back a laugh. "Less than four weeks."

"It feels like forever," he grumbled, "Besides I feel like I'm losing muscle mass from the lack of moving around."

Jean watched Scott as he slowly walked his way towards the table. He did look like he could use some change of scenery. Besides, if Scott is complaining, it definitely means something.

As if expecting to find Hank there, Jean looked towards the door. Seeing no one, she replied, "Alright, fine. Maybe half an hour at the patio."

Scott grinned. "Good enough. But I'd like to change out of these pajamas first."

Jean threw a button down shirt to his direction to which he caught. "Thanks."

"Oh, wait, you shouldn't stretch your wound. Let me help."

Jean stepped in front of Scott to help him. She took the edges of the shirt and pulled it upwards. Being careful to not touch the bandaged wound, she gently slid it over his chest. Her breathing slightly quickening, Jean stretched her arms to slip the shirt off his extended arms and hands. Then she slipped his hand in the new shirt's armhole and then slipped the other one. She began to button his shirt when Scott gently caught her hands with his. "I'll do it," he mumbled.

Jean stepped back and diverted her attention to the food tray.

When Scott was done, they headed out quietly to the patio next to the pool. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange sky above them.

Jean eased herself on the lawn chair and propped her feet up. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed contentedly. "This is a good idea."

"Yeah. Tell Hank to let me out more often. I'm not exactly bedridden." Scott said, as chewed on some bread.

"He's just taking precautions that you might overwork your recovery or something."

Scott faced her. "I know you're worried but it's not that serious. You don't have to stay here and miss school."

"Not serious? The bullet missed your lungs by --"

"--three quarters of an inch," Scott supplied in monotone, "I know. I know. But point is that it missed."

Jean knew how much Scott hated being fussed over so she kept quiet.

"Really, you shouldn't worry. You don't have to stay here. Go back to Boston."

"Oh, so you want to kick me out of the institute now," Jean teased.

"It's not that I don't like you being here. It's just that work must be piling up for you," he said lamely.

"I told you I took care of it. Besides the lab in the institute is just as good with the university's. It's even more advanced if you ask me."

They settled into a comfortable silence as Scott slowly ate his food.

When Scott looked at her direction, her eyes were closed and she had her hands clasped at the stomach. Scott gave a small smile. His very own sleeping beauty. He watched as the sinking sun played shadows across her face. He was unconsciously studying her features-- from her forehead to her closed eyes and long lashes, to her cheekbones, and her full lips.

Finally Jean spoke, "Scott?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I've been thinking."

Scott leaned forward. "Something serious?"

Jean's eyes fluttered open. "Sort of." Jean sat up. "I've been thinking of moving back."

Scott's eyes widened but he kept quiet.

"Well, say something. What do you think?" Jean asked smiling, shaking his arm.

There was a pause before Scott spoke. "What made you decide to stay?"

"It's always been on the back of my mind. I don't think I can ever find a more fulfilling job than by helping people by doing what we do."

"That's your reason?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Jean said faltering.

"When will you move in?"

Jean shrugged. "I'm not sure. As soon as possible maybe."

"Does the professor know about this?"

"Not yet. I haven't talked about it to anyone except to you."

"How exactly are you going to take care of your degree?"

Jean forced a laugh. "What's this? Twenty questions? Can't we just discuss the technicalities later?"

"You have to think this through. Moving back is a big deal."

"I know. I've been thinking about it for the past weeks and I'm trying to figure out the details." Slightly frowning Jean asked, "Can't you just be happy for my decision for a moment?"

"I am happy," Scott said stiffly. Then he shook his head and then stood up and walked away.

Puzzled by his response, it took Jean a second before she got up to follow Scott. "What is it with you?" she asked confused.

"You can't just leave and then come barging in like this," Scott retorted somewhat angrily.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jean demanded. "Are lecturing me about commitment to the team? Is that it? Am I messing your team line up or something?"

"This has nothing to do with the team," Scott replied.

It was the look on Scott's face that clued Jean in on what he was talking about.

"I lied okay? I mean I left out a couple of reasons," Jean said quietly. "I want to come back partly because of you… Ok, it's a lot because of you."

Scott didn't know if he's supposed to be happy by those words or not. He's becoming settled on being just friends with Jean and nothing more. He's been bottling up his feelings and was good at it. And now all of the sudden she announces that she wants to come back. He doesn't know how he can handle being just friends when he'll be seeing her all the time. When she'll be throwing statements like "it's a lot because of you."

"I can't do this," he muttered more to himself than to her.

Jean furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Can't do what?"

Scott sighed. It'll have to happen sooner or later anyways, Scott thought silently. It might as well happen now.

"Look, I know we've discussed to put our past behind us and just be friends. But if you haven't noticed I'm not feeling that way even since your December visit," he said in a rush, "I know I'm completely ruining the pact we made but with you moving in… I just don't think I can handle this platonic relationship any longer.

There, he had said it. And he was scared shitless. It was absurd how he had faced Magneto, the brotherhood, and other villains numerous times before and had never faced them with more fear than what he's feeling now. He waited for her reply with bated breath.

Jean blinked and then replied, "And if you haven't noticed, Scott, I've been feeling the same way too."

"Really?" He was so prepared to hear Jean disagree that it took him by surprise when she didn't.

Still in slight disbelief, Scott said, "Well, this is a different scenario, last time I got seriously injured, you moved to another state!"

"At that time," Jean replied tentatively, "I was afraid that we were getting too serious. I was afraid of what my life would be like if we were together, if I just stayed with the x-men and never had a life apart from it."

"And now?"

"And now I'm just afraid of what my life would be like without you."

Both of them just stood motionlessly, letting the words spoken linger in the air.

"So what now?" Jean said softly.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe this time we should take it slow. You know, start over again with a first date and everything."

"Right," she agreed.

They broke the vow a second later.

Leaning in closely, Scott touched her cheek while Jean tilted her head to meet his lips. Stroking the nape of his neck, Jean felt fire course through her body with every touch and breath shared. Their unhurried actions were deliciously familiar and left both of them slightly out of breath when they finally pulled apart.

Jean murmured, "I forgot how good that felt."

"I missed it too."

"I don't want to forget again."

Scott leaned in once more. "Then let's not."

* * *

I'll be putting up the last part next week. Yea, it's almost finished!


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

The sound of Jean's steps on the hanger's metal floor added to the low hum of the blackbird. Just as she suspected, the stairs of the impressive plane was already lowered. Having a pretty good idea who's inside, Jean climbed up.

"Isn't it too early to prep the jet?" Jean greeted the sole passenger teasingly.

All geared up, Scott got up from the pilot seat. "The neurotically early bird gets the worm right?"

"Not unless the neurotically early bird got up too early, neglecting sleep altogether."

"I slept fine."

"I know you did," Jean replied meaningfully as she loosely placed her arm around his waist.

"So you think he'll be declared guilty?" Scott asked.

"Most likely," she answered with a sigh.

They were talking about the Conner case, which would have the verdict today. The trial had been the hot topic for months. From intellectual debates to tv talk shows to beauty salon gossips, it's been the talked about issue everywhere. And mostly it was spawning disagreements that were only stressing the line between man and mutants even more.

"It doesn't depend on the evidence and arguments anyways. It's not a dispute of whether he's guilty or not. It's one big platform politicking to hate mutants," she added grimly.

"It's unfair. What if he really was innocent?" Scott shook his head. "I still disagree with the professor. We should have intervened. Both of your powers could have helped solve the case."

"The last thing they want is a mutant's help. I don't think they'd appreciate two telepaths poking inside Conner's head and then airing out what we know based on our findings. People would think we're manipulating the truth with our powers."

"I know, but the poor guy's fate is being judged on how many mutant supporters are there in the jury."

Jean sighed again. "It is unfair. And we will do something about it. But right now I'm more worried on how the crowd will take the verdict. Guilty or not, one party would definitely get mad with the result."

"And thus another riot. No doubt about it," Scott said dryly. Then he turned to look at Jean. "But actually the first riot turned out to be good for me."

Jean snorted. "You actually like getting gunned?"

"It helped you decide to come back, didn't it? That's a very good thing. It gave us a second shot."

Jean groaned. "Ooh, bad pun."

"I didn't say that on purpose," Scott objected laughingly.

With contented smiles, both turned quiet for a while.

With her head leaning against Scott's shoulder, Jean said, "We'll do better, this time around."

"Yeah, we will," he replied affectionately.

Kurt and Kitty chose this time to port inside the jet. Kurt saw Scott and Jean in a loose embrace and realized that he had popped into one of their intimate moments again. "Not in the blackbird too," he groaned.

"This is a public space, you guys, so like enough with the cuddling," Kitty teased.

Scott rolled his eyes while Jean pulled away from him but not before deliberately giving him a small peck that elicited somewhat mock groans from Kitty and Kurt.

"Quit it, Bobby, stop pushing!" Jubilee snapped at Bobby, who was practically stepping on her heels on the way up the stairs.

"I wasn't pushing!" Bobby said back.

A minute later, everyone else had boarded the blackbird.

Armed with the adrenaline rush they get when they're about to start a mission, Bobby said cheerfully, "Hey, Cyke, this time we'll make sure that you won't get shot."

"We'll make sure nobody gets shot, dummy," Rogue corrected as she started to buckle her seatbelt.

"We're ready for them this time!" Kurt said enthusiastically, as the blackbird began to accelerate.

Jean and Scott exchanged a fleeting look.

Here we go. The mission's officially starting. Jean thought out to him.

And we're ready this time. Scott echoed.

And they set off.

---End---

* * *

So what do you guys think? This one's the last. Thanks for reading the whole thing! And for reviewing too! (hint, hint) :


End file.
